1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a touch pad module and an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to a touch pad module and an electronic device using the touch pad module.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of technology industry, electronic devices such as notebook computers (NB), tablet PCs and smart phones are widely used in daily life. Types and functions of the electronic devices are increasingly diversified, and the electronic devices are more popular due to convenience and practicality thereof and can be used for different purposes.
The electronic device, for example, a notebook computer is generally configured with a keyboard module and a touch pad module to serve as an input interface of the electronic device. A touch pad of the touch pad module generally corresponds to a switch, and a user can trigger the switch in internal of the electronic device by touching the touch pad located at external of the electronic device. However, during the process of mass production and assembly, the various elements of the touch pad module generally have dimension tolerances and assembly tolerances. Therefore, after the touch pad module is assembled to a casing, the relevant elements of the touch pad module are probably interfered with the switch to cause key stuck.